


We’re All Mad Here

by TheBestLiars



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Don’t Judge Me, F/M, I Ship It, Jerome likes Selina’s catlike abilities, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Selina is a metahuman with catlike abilities, Selina’s also mentally unstable af, They should have interacted more
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-30
Updated: 2019-06-25
Packaged: 2020-02-10 11:15:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18659332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBestLiars/pseuds/TheBestLiars
Summary: “You know the kiss didn’t mean anything to me, right? I only kissed you just to hurt Bruce.” “Yeah, ya can say that all ya want gorgeous, but you and I both know that ain’t true. There’s somethin’ between us and ya felt it, you’re just too scared to admit it.”[In which a vengeful catlike thief falls for the psychotic twin brother of her worst enemy.](Also on Wattpad under the username: CrazyQueenWriter)





	1. Introduction

**“So, here’s the deal kitty cat: we kill brother dearest together and then we stay out of each other’s business and go our separate ways. Deal?”** ****

**“Sounds good with me. I don’t want anything to do with you anyway. So we have a deal. Let’s get this show on the road, psycho.”**


	2. Better Than Before

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Selina’s sudden change from Ivy’s root and her inner desires on how to take down Jeremiah.

Selina Kyle was a survivor. 

This was something everyone knew, even her worst enemies. 

      She survived the worst outcomes during her time on the streets. She got out of there with her head high, determined to take on the world. People threw obstacles and she got over them with ease.

Until Jeremiah Valeska’s bullet penetrated her spine. 

When that happened, Selina’s world came tumbling down. Paralyzed permanently, little to no hope of her ever walking again. It was too much for her. Too much for the young thief who had been through hell and back despite everything. 

So three months later, Selina tried to kill herself. She couldn’t take it. Being this helpless, being nothing. Because what good was living if you couldn’t be who you are? 

And Bruce...poor Bruce Wayne. He wanted to be by her side constantly. Tried to help her the most he could. And he was absolutely heartbroken when learning of her suicide attempt. But what could she do? What could we even do? Nothing. 

That’s when he gave her a root. It might have been a root. But it was some plant that could heal her broken spine...if she survived. That was the warning her former friend, Ivy Pepper, had given him. But Selina didn’t care. She wanted to be healed or die. She didn’t care anything. Let Ivy finally get her ‘revenge’ and kill her! Let her! Just as long as she was put our if her misery, she didn’t give a shit. Because a survivor could only take so much until they finally snap. 

For a moment, Selina thought she died. Her body began seizing and convulsing after eating the root. But she didn’t care. If this was how she was gonna die then okay. Let death take her now, she didn’t have a reason to live anyway. 

But then...something changed. 

       As she was unconscious, Selina could feel herself begin to...change. She couldn’t explain it, she couldn’t put it in words. The feeling she felt was different. She could feel her spine suddenly shift back to its original position and was able to hear the doctor telling Bruce, sweet Bruce, that she was stable.

She could hear everything, even from the lightest of whispers of Bruce to Alfred and the wind blowing gently against the window across the room from her, the clock ticking quietly, and the rapid heartbeat of someone that had to belong to sweet and naive Bruce. 

Suddenly Selina opened her eyes and she was on her feet, moving to the corner of the room. She was silent, somehow not making any sounds from that sudden transition. She watched Bruce come into the room, shocked that she was gone and soon walked toward him. “Bruce..?” 

Bruce. Oh Bruce. How happy and relieved to see her walking by herself perfectly on two feet, so happy he looked like he could cry. “I thought I killed you.” He said softly. Of course he did. He blamed himself for everything. That’s just who he was. Sweet Bruce. 

Selina merely smiled softly. “I’m better...ever better than before in fact.” This was far from a lie. She felt stronger. Faster. Better. It was like she was high, but different. Like she could rip someone in half and it wouldn’t affect her at all. 

Bruce hugged her and she didn’t move as her eyes slowly changed. From its soft green to a bright, neon green, her pupils cutting into slits. She could feel the change and see it in the reflection of the window behind them. This normally would’ve freaked her out...but it didn’t. Because at this moment, Selina knew what she had to do. 

She had to leave Bruce Wayne.

Yes, he’s helped her so much over the past few months. But what she wanted to do next, she knew in her chaotic bones he wouldn’t let her. 

Jeremiah Valeska needed to die by her hands. 

She wanted him to suffer. To be in agony just as she had. To rip him apart limb by limb and be coated in his blood. And no one was going to get in her way. 

      Not even Bruce.

      But she couldn’t do this alone. Selina needed to find someone. Someone who knew how Jeremiah’s psychotic brain worked and she knew just the person.

Everyone figured he was dead, but Selina knew better. His body mysteriously disappeared. He was alive and she knew it, she could practically feel it! 

So as Selina let Bruce hug her, she began plotting her revenge. Jeremiah would die...

...and Jerome Valeska would help her, whether he liked it or not. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After almost two months, chapter one is up! Sorry for the wait, I kept procrastinating and being unmotivated so I finally forced myself to write this and finished it this morning. As you can see, Jerome is mentioned but won’t appear until maybe the next chapter. And Selina’s personality is a bit different since she does talk about Bruce in a condescending way each time she says “sweet Bruce.” But overall, leave kudos and comment what you think please!!

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone! This is the intro to my CatJokes (Selina x Jerome) fanfic and I hope ya like it! I’ll try having the first chapter out sometime during this week! But the basic gist of the story: Jerome never dies, he goes into hiding and watches from afar at the destruction Jeremiah is causing and Selina goes to Jerome for help to kill Jeremiah instead of Bruce. Feel free to leave kudos and positive comments :)


End file.
